1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power semiconductor device, and to a method for producing a power semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known power semiconductor devices generally include power semiconductor components, such as, e.g., power semiconductor switches and diodes, which are arranged on a substrate and are electrically conductively connected to one another by a conductor layer of the substrate, and bonding wires and/or a film composite. In such known devices, the power semiconductor switches are generally present in the form of transistors, such as, e.g., IGBTs (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors) or MOSFETs (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors).
In such devices, the power semiconductor components arranged on the substrate are often electrically interconnected to form one or more so-called half-bridge circuits, which are used, e.g., for rectifying and inverting electrical voltages and currents.
During the operation of the power semiconductor device, electrical losses occur at the power semiconductor components. These losses heat the power semiconductor components. To cool the power semiconductor components, conventional power semiconductor devices often comprise a heat sink through which a cooling liquid flows and which is thermally conductively coupled to the power semiconductor components.
German Published application DE 10 2010 043 446 B3 discloses providing a heat sink through which a cooling liquid flows. The device includes cutouts arranged in the cooling plate of power semiconductor modules having power semiconductor components. The resultant device provides a good dissipation of heat from the power semiconductor components to the cooling liquid. However, what is disadvantageous in this case is that the cooling plate has to be sealed in relation to the heat sink reliably and over the long term in order to prevent leakage of the cooling liquid over the service life of the power semiconductor device, which is generally envisaged to last for a long time.